The Burden of Betrayal (revised version)
by yuki no yuhi
Summary: Sakura is betrayed by the rookie nine. She will show them her true strength. When Sakura finishes training, Tsunade gives her a mission to go to the Outside. there, she finds hope, and love.
1. Info

i do not own harry potter!

**summery; **Sakura is betrayed by the rookie nine. She will show them her true strength. When Sakura finishes training, Tsunade gives her a mission to go to the Outside. there, she finds hope, and love. sakuraxharry, bashing!rookie nine,ginny,ron,percy,molly,dumbledore set when Sakura is 16. set at book six.

**rate;**t

If you don't like, don't read!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

rate; t

Sakura was running. Her face was hidden from the outside world. They couldn't see the tears of sorrow, hate and betrayal running down red cheeks. Even so, the ones who did this knew what her reaction would be if they knew she heard. Heard all the words of dislike, hearing them laughed around the room.

She was heading down to her favorite training grounds, when she saw the rest of the rookie nine in a ramen shop. Naruto was talking. 'Ya know, pinkie bitch is too weak to be counted as a rookie.'

Those words reached her core. The person who held her heart, one that she didn't know was with her for him to take, casually stating how weak she is, and called her a bitch.

Even though he said the worst words, all the others were also laughing and saying smaller, but with the same effect to Sakura.

Ino was giggling and stating 'Pinkie _bitch,_ no she is definitely a whore, a bitchy pink whore!'

Kiba said something about being so weak even the Inuzuka hounds wouldn't do anything to her because she was so weak through his laughing.

Everyone else said something along those lines, sending Sakura running.

Now in a forest, she couldn't stop running, no matter what. Sakura kept running until she hit the wall surrounded Konoha. There she collapsed, her sobbing almost blocking somebody calling for her. She followed the voice to a clearing, where she saw a small funny little creature standing on a stump. To dazed to be scared of the demon in front of her, she just listened to the words being said.

**"I am the brother of a demon named Jubii, and hearing your sadness pains me, for I am cursed with a spell that makes me an empath, a being that feels the emotion of others, and I felt your hurt. I have decided that, with your permission, I will merge with you, doing all I can to make you happy again. My name is...**

HP BB NS

Hello! I decided to do a chapter! although it is rather short...

Nevermind that, I am already working on revising and editing the next chapter, (I have the general idea until chapter nine finished) so hopefully I can get the chapter to you guys quickly!

I also need a little help picking out a name for the empath demon, which will be explained around chapter seven, so bring ideas in through reviews, PMs and any other way you want!

-YUKINOYUHI

reviews= inspiration= ideas= faster updating= happy readers


	3. Warnings

Before I forget here are the warnings!

Harry/Sakura

Hermione/OC

Snape/Anko

nice!Slytherins,Dursley

bashing: rookie nine, Molly, Percy, Dumbie, Ginny, Ron

mostly AU

a lot of OOC-ness

cunning!smart!powerful!god-like!Harry

powerful!intelligent!Sakura


	4. Chapter 2

**Burden of Betrayal**

**By; YukinoYuhi**

"**My name is Chikara'' **

The cute thing - Chikara - looked like a cat. A white cat. At least, the paws were cat like. Everything except the head and front was covered with black and white striped puffy tails. They made it look like a flower. The head was to big for the body. Two fennet fox/cat ears rested on her head. It was definitely a her, as the voice sounded like a five year old girl. The eyes on the demon were black, with a jet black sliver of a pupil. The scariness of the eyes were taken away by the fact they were big for the head, and had a glimmer only a pouting five year old can create.

Captured by the cuteness of the animal, Sakura agreed to the previous question wholeheartedly.

Exclaiming happily, Chikara ran up to Sakura and wrapped a tail around her body. The demon then proceeded to do something - like a shunshin, but faster, almost immediate.

The pair were at Tsunade's office in a heartbeat. In the front of the room, where the desk was, sat Tsunade. The cute demon started the conversation, as Tsunade was staring at them almost not understanding who they were. Before Tsunade could question who the cute demon was, Chikara started talking. **"Hi, Hi, Hi! Would you let us force-my-chakra-into-Sakurasothatshegetsmorepowerfulandnotsad?**(here, Tsunade nodded, as she was recognizing who they were, but still was a bit shaken to understand the question fully)**Ohthankyousoverymuch!**

Chikara said this really fast, as to get passed the fact that she was willingly sealing herself into a body. She thought that if she said it fast enough, Tsunade would not fully understand. Chikara, once again, grabbed Sakura and teleported to some distant training ground.

Too bad that Tsunade just needed a second to realize what was happening. (For Tsunade, of course. This causes her to drink just a tad more then usual.)

###

(A/N: because I feel like I am saying 'you are too dumb. I will tell you who is talking' when I put in pov stuff, just remember the fact that if after ### there is Italics, it is first person of someone, or if there are normal symbols, it is third person)

_I couldn't just pass this off as drunken illusions. That comforting killer intent is obvious. The only thing to do that is the soul eating demon. The cute thing that, after living in your mind, eats you once you become powerful. Ironic, as its name, 'Chikara' means power. Only one person can stop her, and nobody knows who that is. _

_I hope you know what you are getting into Sakura. I can't help you. _

**I hope that was longer than my previous chapters. To my first reader. Yes, everything can happen in Fanfiction. If you think that Naruto can not betray Sakura, go read some cliché from the Fairy Tail fanfiction. Specifically the 'Guild that prides its comrades and family most hates or forgets Lucy, one of the most lovable people there' cliché.**

**Please reveiw.**

**Alice is signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

All of my stories are being given over to a much more talented writer, hisshaSHI. She has all permission to rewrite them. This account will be taken down in a few months.

ALLISON IS SIGNING OUT


End file.
